


We Met with My Family Heirloom to his Face

by AnimeLoveKeeper2



Series: Hi, Nice to Meet You [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Absolute Chaos in my opinion, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Friendship/Love, Jeon Wonwoo & Jeon Jungkook Are Related, Jeonghan & Sanha Are related, Lee Jihoon | Woozi & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Related, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Weapons, mentions of Got7, mentions of other Kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLoveKeeper2/pseuds/AnimeLoveKeeper2
Summary: Life had no excitement, according to some people (said people who are going to be mentioned later). Keyword being had.--------------------------------------------------------Some people like to be woken up normally, and NOT by people crashing through their apartment window, is that too much to ask? Not sure, probably-*someone promptly hits the author*





	We Met with My Family Heirloom to his Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I suck at writing but here's an idea of mine. Hope you enjoy it.

Life was going smoothly for the boys attending Entertainment Private School. Said boys being Kim Seokjin, Jung Hoseok, Jeon Jungkook, Lee Dongmin), Yoon Sanha, Kim Myungjun, Hong Jisoo, Lee Jihoon, Lee Seokmin, Boo Seungkwan, Kim Mingyu, and Xu Minghao. Not many problems (unless you count homework), and many opportunities to do what they want. And they decided to do just that.

Since Sanha turned 16 three days ago, the ‘small’ group decided to put their plan into motion. The ‘Once-All-of-Us-Are-In Highschool-We-Move-In-Together’ plan (as named by Seokmin, Seungkwan, Hoseok, and Myungjun). The plan was official once all of them graduated middle school. They planned everything, including asking their guardians (who agreed), and found a decent two-story to fit them all. Not only was it near school, but anywhere else they needed/wanted too.

Currently, they were moving into their new home. One by one, each moving in their own stuff, and arranging it the way they please. Various calls of, “Jisoo-hyung may you help me/us?”, “Has anyone seen my other boxes?”, “Dongmin, have you seen my books?” and “BE CAREFUL MINGYU!!” followed by a shuffling or a thud, could be heard around the house. 

An hour later, everything was organized, save for the twelve people sprawled around the living room.

“That took forever!” Sanha whines. All of them turn their heads in time to laugh, as he began to flail his arms and hit the coffee table.

“You know we still had to decide sleeping arrangements,” drawled an exhausted Minghao. Everyone groaned and proceeded to get up. After talking for another few minutes, they decided that Seokjin, Hoseok, Myungjun, and Jisoo in one room (a.k.a. the hyungs’ room), Jihoon, Seokmin, Dongmin, and Jungkook in another (a.k.a the genius room), and Mingyu, Minghao, and Sanha in the last bedroom.

*yawn* "Well, since I know everyone’s tired, let’s just change and go to sleep, night,” Seokjin states. Eleven sleepy nods later, everyone was out cold.


End file.
